A Kick Love Story
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Jack the guy I have a huge crush on . Will I finally tell him? Will me and Jack stay together? Or will everything fall apart ? What happens when someone from there past comes back and haunts them? So many questions find out the answers. I don't own any of these characters.
1. The Date

**Hey Guys I wanted to experiment with a kick story. I am doing a one shot if gets a positive response I am going to make it into a story. There are so many great kick stories, I can't even think of all the great Idea's the other authors have. This is based on the last episode of kickin it.**

Kim: Sorry brad I hope you understand, I still have feeling for someone else.

Kim: Jack I uh, you weren't supposed to hear that.

Jack: I am glad I did, you want to skip practice and go get some pizza.

Kim: We are going to blow off practice just so we can have a.

Jack: A date.

Kim: Ok

Jack: I knew you had a crush on me.

Kim: I do not.

Jack: Yeah right.

Jack: She is so cute when she smiles, I am in love with Kim.

Kim: He is so cute, those dimples. I am in love with jack.

Jack: Hey Kim

Kim: What

Jack: This, I lean in and kiss her.

Jack: Kim will you be my girlfriend.

Kim: Yes, a million times yes.

Jack: I love you.

Kim: I love you too.

**Thanks and please review. If you like it I will update.**


	2. Telling Everyone

**Hey all my kick fans sorry it took so long for a second chapter. If you want anything to happen in chapter three put it in the review box.**

Kim: Jack this has been an amazing date.

Jack: Not as amazing as you are.

Kim: Aww jack. (Kim kisses him)

Jack: When are we going to tell the guys?

Kim: Let's go tell them now.

**At The Dojo**

Jack: Hey

Rudy: Where have you been? Why are you two holding hands?

Kim: Me and jack are dating now.

Milton: Holy Christmas Nuts.

Jerry: Swag yo.

Eddie: I happy for you two.

Rudy: I knew it all along.

Jack: No you didn't.

Rudy: I had no clue.

Jack: Me and are going home.

Rudy: Don't skip practice again.

Kim: Ok

**At Kim House**

Kim: You didn't have to walk me home.

Jack: You are my girlfriend I have too.

Kim: I will see you tomorrow.

Jack: Wait you forgot something. (Jack kisses her)

Kim: Night Jack

Jack: Night Kim I love you.

Kim: I love you too.

**Sorry it was so short I didn't really have any ideas. Review please**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hey kick lovers this chapter is going to be long and a lot of drama. If you want anything to, happen next in the chapters. Review or P.M me.**

Kim: Last night's date with jack was amazing. I was about to put on my sweats and watch TV. Then it hit me hello Kim you have a boyfriend ask him to hang out. I get up and put on white shorts, pink tank top, and pink sandals.

**AT Jack's House**

Jack: Kim what are you doing here?

Kim: You make it seem like you don't want to see me.

Jack: No it's not that, it is like 7 a.m. and I am tired.

Kim: (I didn't realize jack was in his pj's) I can come back later.

Jack: Nah, come on in I am awake now. Want to watch cartoons?

Kim: Yeah sure.

(They watched cartoons for about two hours)

Jack: Want to go for a walk?

Kim: Sure.

Jack: Let's go this way.

Kim: Jack why do you want to go down a dark alley.

Jack: Are you scared kimmy.

Kim: Don't call me that. (She punches him hard in the arm)

Jack: Sorry Ow.

Kim: Be a man.

Jack: Come on.

Kim: Catch me if you can. (She starts running)

Jack: Come back here.

Jack: (Where is she, then I hear a scream.)

Kim: Jack help.

Jack: I am coming Kim. (Then someone hits me from behind, all I can see is black)

**Somewhere**

Kim: Jack wake up, come on. (She kisses him)

Jack: Kim is you ok?

Kim: I am fine, where are we?

Jack: I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this.

Kim: Me too.

(They both here footsteps approaching)

Jack: I will protect you I promise.

Kim: (Hold on to jack's shirt tight)

(A man enters the room)

Jack: What do you want with us?

Person: I was asked to bring you here so I did.

Jack: Who asked you to bring us here?

Person: I am not going to tell you. You'll find out soon.

(He leaves the room)

Kim: Jack I am scared, who is this someone. Are we going to die?

Jack: Kim calm down, let's try to get out of here.

Kim: There is air vent. This might be a warehouse, or an empty building.

Jack: I'll give you a boost up.

Kim: K. (Jack lifts me up) Uh jack u can stop looking at my ass now.

Jack: Sorry, can you get up there?

Kim: Yeah, I got it. Ok let me pull you up.

(Kim helps jack up)

Kim: Jack my legs are cramping up.

Jack: We have to find another vent.

Kim: I see one.

Jack: I will go first.

(Jack opens the vent and jumps down, then Kim jumps.)

Person: Look they made it, not far though.

Jack: What are you doing here?

Person: To get revenge jack on you.

**Thanks for the review's promise the chapters will be longer and interesting. Review Please!**


	4. Escaping

**Hey Everyone I have been very busy with my Forever and Always story. I haven't been updating this one a lot, if you want me to post a new chapter. P.M me I will try my best to respond and hopefully get a chapter up.**

Kim: You?

Jack: Why do you want revenge on me Kai? Is it because I kicked your ass in china.

Kai: That's the past now, I want a real match.

Jack: You kidnap us because you want to fight.

Kim: That is just stupid.

Kai: Shut up Blondie. This is between me and jack.

Kim: Then why am I here.

Kai: Because if he doesn't fight me, something is going to happen. To his precious little Kim.

Jack: You want a fight you got one. (Jack throws a punch at him)

(Kai doesn't catch it; he is lying flat on the ground)

Jack: Look like that's a point for me. Kim what do you think?

Kim: Jack is the best he passes all the tests. (She says in her cheery voice)

Kai: This isn't some game.

Jack: I know I just like messing with you.

Kai: That's it. (He throws a punch at him.)

Jack: You probably shouldn't have done that. (Jack catches the punch and flips kai over.)

Kim: Point two JACK!

Kai: You have gotten better, but not better than me. Get him.

Jack: You can't have a clean fight can you. You always have to have help. Because you are too weak to actually fight me.

Kai: No I am not.

Jack: Then fight me.

Kai: NO

Jack: You always were a coward. Let's go Kim, we are going home.

Kim: Ok.

Kai: Get back here and fight me jack.

(Jack and Kim catch the bus home)

**At Jack's House**

Kim: One crazy day.

Jack: I can't believe kai did that. He is evil though.

Kim: Some people aren't good like you jack. He uses karate for power and thinks, he is better than everyone else.

Jack: Yeah, I am just glad we are home together. (He Kisses Kim)

Kim: Yeah me too. (She giggles)

Kim: I love you.

Jack: I love you too.

**Next time it will be longer, if you have any idea's for the next chapter p.m or put it in the reviews. **


	5. The Break In

**Hey everyone long time no see. I am sorry for the authors note, put I promise I will be updating this story more often.**

**At The Dojo**

Jack: Kim you want to spar.

Kim: Sure, don't go easy on me though.

(Jack and Kim starts fighting) (Kim flips jack)

Kim: Yes I won.

Jack: Good job babe. (Jack gets up and kisses Kim)

Kim: You are not mad you lost.

Jack: No, you are very good.

Kim: Thanks Jack. (She kisses him)

Jerry: Get a room.

Jack: Oh we will.

Kim: Shut up Jack. Stop being an ass.

Jack: You know you like it.

Kim: Whatever, you still coming to my house to do homework.

Jack: Yeah

Kim: Well let's go.

**At Kim's House**

Kim: Why is my front door open?

Jack: Stay behind me.

(They walk in)

Kim: Oh my god someone broke in.

Jack: You are staying at my house.

Kim: Let me go get some clothes.

Jack: I will come with you.

**Upstairs**

Kim: they didn't even come up here.

Jack: Yeah, we will call your parents at my house.

(Kim pack some pajama's and clothes and other things)

Jack: You ready?

Kim: Yeah let's go.

Jack: It's going to be ok Kim I want let anyone hurt you.

Kim: Ok. (She kisses him)

Jack: Let's go home.

**At Jack's House**

Jack: Mom Kim is staying here for a few days.

Mom: OK, I will be back in a few hours.

Jack: Bye.

Kim: I am tired.

Jack: Let's go upstairs.

(In Jacks room)

Jack: I put your stuff in the guest room.

Kim: Thanks. (Kim lies on jack's bed)

Jack: Or you can take a nap here.

Kim: Can you come lay with me?

Jack: Sure.

(Jack gets in the bed Kim lays her head on his chest)

Kim: Thanks.

Jack: For what?

Kim: For taking care of me.

Jack: You are my girlfriend that, what I am supposed to do. Now get some rest we have school.

Kim: K, I love you.

Jack: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. More chapters coming soon. Review Please!**


	6. Staying With Jack

**Hey everyone here is a new kick chapter. Enjoy**

**Kim's POV**

Someone broke in my house now I am staying with jack. He is so sweet for letting mw stay here. My parents are coming back from their trip. To try and get are house back to the way it was before. Meanwhile, I have to get ready for school.

(Kim puts on white shorts, dark pink tank top, some white tennis shoes)

Jack: Kim we are going to be late.

Kim: Coming. (She walks down the stairs)

Jack: You look so cute.

Kim: Thanks. (She kisses him)

**At School**

Julie: We heard about the break in. Are you ok?

Kim: Yeah, I am fine. I am staying at jack for awhile.

Julie: He is a great boyfriend.

Kim: I know.

Jack: Hey babe. Milton wanted to know if you want to go to the fair.

Kim: Sure, sounds like fun. (Kim smiles)

Jack: Awesome. (He kisses Kim and leaves)

Julie: He seems happy. You do too.

Kim: Jack makes me really happy.

Julie: You guys are going to be together forever.

Kim: I know.

**At Jack's House**

Kim: We have so much homework to do.

Jack: I know, Rudy says he has to do some things. So no practice today.

Kim: That means we can spend more time together.

Jack: Yep, and we can do this. (Jack kisses her)

(They start making out)

(Doorbell rings)

Jack: Why? (Jack opens the door)

Donna: Hey Jackie poo.

Jack: What do you want Donna?

Donna: To do this. (She kisses jack)

Jack: Get off of me.

(Kim comes to the door)

Jack: It is not what it looks like.

Kim: It is exactly what it looks like.

**Shocker right? Sorry it is really short new chapter tonight. How is Kim going to respond? Is she going to believe jack? R&R Please**


	7. Fun

**Hey guys here is a new chapter. Enjoy...**

Jack: Kim donna kissed me.

Kim: Oh I know she did.

Donna: I am just claiming what's mine.

Jack: You don't own me.

Kim: Get out if here before I smack those slutty lips right off your face.

Donna: Whatever.

(Jack shuts the door)

Jack: Sorry about that.

Kim: Its fine. Now where were we.

Jack: I believe we were right here. (He kisses her)

(They make out for a few minutes.)

Kim: Lets got to bed.

Jack: Ok

(They go upstairs)

Jack: You want to you sleep with me.

Kim: Sure, everytime I sleep here I get scared. Your house is huge.

Jack: I will protect you.

Kim: Ok

(They get in the bed)

Jack: Night Kim.

Kim: Night Jack.

**The next day **

Kim's Pov

I love waking up in jacks arms. His hand around my waist really tight. I want stay like this all day. He has been so protective over me. I love that about him.

Jack: Kim you awake?

Kim: Yeah I am, just thinking about you.

Jack: I was dreaming about you.

Kim: Aww. (She kisses him)

(They start making out, jacks puts his hand Kim's tank top.)

Kim: Jack we have to get ready for school.

Jack: I know, I just want spend time with you.

Kim: We are going to the fair today. You will have plenty of time to spend with me.

Jack: Fine.

( Kim puts on some white skinny jeans, a green floral top, green sandals)

( Jack puts on some jeans, a blue t-shirt , some blue sneakers.)

Kim: You look very handsome.

Jack: Thanks, you look beautiful.

Kim: Let's get some food I am starving.

(They eat and leave for school.)

**At School**

Grace: Hey Kim.

Kim: Hey grace, you and Eddie coming to the fair.

Grace: Yeah.

Jack: Hey babe. (He spins Kim around and kisses her.)

Kim: Hey. (She giggles)

Jack: You want me to walk you to class.

Kim: Yes please. (She kisses his cheek.)

(Jack walks Kim to class)

**At The Fair**

Kim: Cotton Candy!

Jack: Here go get some. (Jack hands kim 5 dollars)

Kim: Yay!

Grace: She seems really happy.

Jack:I think I get credit for that.

Kim: If you don't mind I took pink.

Jack: You really love cotton candy and yet you have perfect teeth.

Kim: Yeah, I don't know what happens. ( She says with a mouth full)

(Everyone starts laughing)

Jack: Come on lets go.

Kim: Wait jack.

Jack : We will be there in a sec guys. What's wrong Kim?

Kim: I love you.

Jack : I love you too.

(They kiss)

**Thanks for reading everyone. If you have any ideas for the next chapter . PM me or put it in the reviews. R&R**


	8. Family

**Hey everyone new chapter everyday. How does that soon? Enjoy!**

**At Jack's House**

Kim: Jack I had so much fun yesterday.

Jack: Well I am glad you did.

Kim: My parents said the house will be done in two weeks.

Jack: Aww I don't want you to go.

Kim: I can't move in here,

Jack: I know but I want you too. (He kisses her)

Kim: Aww.

(They start kissing)

Mom: Uh jack.

Jack: Oh mom hey.

Mom: You need to finish your homework.

Kim: I told him that.

Mom: You want to go shopping with me Kim.

Kim: Sure, now jack can focus.

Jack: Damn.

Mom: Watch your language.

Jack: Sorry.

Kim: I will be back later. (She kisses him)

Jack: Love you.

Kim: Love you too.

(Text)

Miss you already. Do your homework.

Love you, XOXO Kim

(Reply)

Miss you too. Ok, I will get on it.

Love you too, Jack

**The Mall**

Brenda: So glad you came Kim.

Kim: I wanted to shop too.

Brenda: Well let's go.

(They shop for an hour)

Kim: (Laughing) I can't believe he did that.

Brenda: Don't tell him I told you.

Kim: My lips are sealed.

Brenda: Let's go home.

**Jack's House**

(Kim and Brenda walk in)

Jack: Hey. (He kisses Kim)

Kim: Hey I had so much fun Brenda.

Brenda: Me too Kim, I will call you guys when dinner is ready.

Kim: K thanks.

Jack: Looks like you too bonded.

Kim: We are like friends.

Jack: That's great. (Jack said smiling)

Kim: Homework finished?

Jack: Yes, mom.

Kim: Stop it.

Jack: Never (He tickles her)

Kim: I love you.

Jack: I love you too. (He kisses her)

**Thanks for reading sorry it is really short. By the way the Wizards of Waverly Place Special. Was freaking amazing. Review Please!**


	9. Movies

**Hey long time no see I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been bust with new stories and old ones. Look out for my new kick one shot. **

**Jack House**

Jack: Want to watch a movie?

Kim: Sure.

Jack: Do you want to pick?

Kim: Nah, you pick.

Jack: Let's watch grudge.

Kim: Ok.

(10 min later)

Kim: Jake this movie is really scary.

Jack: It is not.

Kim: Fine. (She screams)

Jack: Damn that thing is ugly.

Kim: I thought the little boy doesn't kill.

Jack: I don't know. The dad is evil though.

Kim: I can tell, this is not that scary but the people are just so ugly. You never know when they pop up and kill someone.

Jack: You can cover your eyes behind my back.

Kim: Ok. (She lays her head on jack chest)

(The movie is over)

Jack: Kim. (She is sound asleep jack carries her upstairs)

**The Next Morning**

Kim: Good morning. (Kim walks down stairs in her tank and shorts)

Jack: Morning Babe.

Brenda: Morning Kim.

Kim: So jack who are you taking to the dance Saturday?

Jack: I haven't decided yet.

Kim: Oh ok.

Brenda: There is a dance?

Kim: Yeah its guys ask girls.

Brenda: That's nice.

Kim: I am gong upstairs to get dress.

(Kim leaves)

Brenda: Why did you say that?

Jack: Say what?

Brenda: That you don't know.

Jack: Oh, I wanted to ask her to the dance in a special way.

Brenda: Well you better hurry. She probably thinks you are not serious about her.

Jack: I am very serious about Kim I love her.

Brenda: I am happy for you. I think Kim will be my daughter in law one day.

Jack: Whoa mom I am not ready for marriage.

Brenda: That's why I said one day.

Jack: Oh.

**At School**

Grace: Wow that doesn't sound like he is serious.

Kim: I know, what should I do?

Grace: Get a new date. That is what I would do.

Kim: Yeah.

Jack: Hey ladies.

Kim: Hey.

Jack: What's the matter?

Kim: Nothing.

Jack: Well I have to ask you something. (He hands her roses) Will you go to the dance with me?

Kim: Yes! (She kisses him)

Jack: Great.

Kim: I thought you weren't going to ask that you were not serious about us.

Jack: That is what my mom said. I wanted to ask you with flowers.

Kim: Aw that is really sweet.

Jack: I love you.

Kim: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading sorry it is short. New chapters up soon. Review please!**


	10. The Dance

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been really busy anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Song Recommendation: Come and Get it by Selena Gomez**

**Shout out: LoveShipper, KarateGirl77 thanks for your support.**

**The Mall**

Grace: I like this one. (It is white with red flowers)

Kim: I am totally getting this one. (White and dark blue with roses)

Grace: Yay we have our dresses.

Kim: Let's get back to your house so we can get ready.\

Grace: Ok.

**Grace's House (In Graces Bedroom)**

Grace: Wow Kim you look amazing.

Kim: Really?

Amber: Amazing, the blue really brings out your eyes.

Julie: Come on let's do our makeup.

(The girl put on some light blue shadow, nude lipstick, eyeliner, blush on Kim)

Kim: Wow you guys are good.

Grace: Now for the finishing touch. (She pulls out some blue high heels.)

Julie: These will make you taller.

Kim: Thanks guys.

(Everyone else gets dress and does makeup)

Grace: The guys are here.

(She opens the door)

Julie: Hey Jack, Eddie, Milton.

Milton: Holy Christmas Nuts!

Jack: Kim you look amazing. (He kisses her)

Kim: Thank you.

Jack: So do all of you.

Julie: Thanks.

Grace: Thank you.

Eddie: Well let's go.

**At The Dance**

Kim: Want to dance Jack?

Jack: I'd love too.

(They start dancing)

Jack: Hey where is jerry?

Kim: I haven't seen him.

Jerry: What it do yall.

Jack: Hey jerry where have you been?

Jerry: By the cheese balls.

Kim: Oh ok.

Jack: Let's finish this dance. (He spins her around)

Kim: Yeah. (She giggles)

(The dance for a little while)

Kim: Oh this is my jam. (They start playing Come and Get it)

Jack: Oh my god.

(Kim finishes her dance)

Kim: That was fun.

Jack: Yeah.

Kim: I am tired can we go home.

Jack: Yeah.

**At Jack's house**

Kim: I am going upstairs to change. (Kim takes a shower and changes to her tank and shorts and slippers)

(She walks down stairs)

Kim: Man you change fast.

Jack: Yeah.

Kim: Tonight was fun. (She sits on jack's lap.)

Jack: It was especially your dance.

Kim: Stop making fun.

Jack: I was not.

Kim: Whatever. (She kisses him)

(They start making out. Jack puts Kim down and rolls on top of her. Starts kissing her again.)

Kim: Uh jack your mom is home. (She pulling away out of breath)

Jack: Oh forgot.

Kim: doesn't mean we can't make out in your room.

Jack: I love you.

Kim: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading, who watched spy fall I know I did. Really cute Kick moments in that episode. You can see Kim's dress on my profile .Review Please!**


	11. Moving In and Out

**Hey guys here is a new chapter hope you like the new way of writing.**

**At the dojo**

**"** Boom goes the dynamite I said boom." Kim says as she flips jack in the floor.

"Good job babe" Jack says he gets up. He smacks her on the butt.

"JACK" Kim says embarrassed.

"Sorry babe I can't help it you look good in those jeans" He says smiling.

"Hmm" She kiss him then runs over to falafel phills.

"Why do you love to tease me?" He says running over to her.

"You just love to tease me don't you." He says putting his arm around Kim's waist.

"Yes I love too " She says as he moves his hand to her butt.

"So do you want to go back to my house? " he says smiling.

"No you just want to make out, plus I have to go to my house my parents want me to help them move some stuff in" She says .

"Fine I do want to make out but ok we can go to your house." he says sad.

"You are such a guy"

"You know you love me" He says smirking.

**At Kim's House**

"Mom and dad you here" She says.

"In here sweetie" her mom says.

They walk into the kitchen.

"Um jack" Mr. Crawford says.

" Hi how are you?" he says.

"Good, your hand is a little low there. " He says looking down at jacks hand still on

Kim's butt.

"Oh sorry" He moves his hand.

"Jack I want to say thank you for taking care if kim while this whole thing happened." Mrs. Crawford says.

"No problem I would do anything for kim. She is always first in my life." he says kissing her cheek.

"Aw that is so sweet" Mrs. Crawford says.

"I know is isn't he amazing" She says kissing him on the lips.

"Jack, can I speak to you?" Mr. Crawford says.

"Sure"

(They walk into another room)

"I wanted to talk to you about kim."

"Ok" Jack says.

"Well I just want to make sure you are serious about her. I just don't want you to break her heart. "

"I love kim very much u would never break her heart. If we break up which I never want that to happen I still want to be friends with her. I care about her alot more than I care about me." Jacks says .

"Great because I like you jack what do you say we go watch the game Sunday. I know a place that serves amazing wings."

"I am in you and me at game and wings." Jack says smiling.

(They both start laughing)

"What are you guys so happy about?" she says .

" The game on Sunday."

"Oh the one you want me to watch with you." she says.

"Well you want have too babe" he said pulling her into a kiss.

"So let's start moving stuff." Kim says excited.

"I love you so much."

"I know jack you tell me everyday"

"That because it so true." he pulls her into a heated kiss.

**Sorry it's really short but please review!**


	12. Kidnapped Again

**Hey guys I am back the computer is working so I can post chapters, YAY!**

**Jack's House**

**"**I don't want you to go?" jack says sadly

"I can't live here forever." Kim says

"Can you still come over for sleep over's?"

"Duh jack we always do that."

"Ok."

"Aren't you and my dad going to watch the game tonight?" Kim asks.

"Yeah tell him I will come over at 5."

"Ok bye. "She says as she kisses him.

**Kim's House**

"Kim you want to go shopping today?" Mrs. Crawford says.

"Yeah, let me go get changed" she runs upstairs.

Kim puts on some jean shorts and a yellow tank top and yellow flip flops.

"Ok, let's go" she says.

"Bye Guys" Mr. Crawford says.

**At The Mall**

"Can we stop by the dojo?" Kim asks her mom.

"Yeah, sure"

They walk in the dojo.

"Hey jerry"

"Hey Kim where is jack?"

"Probably with my dad" Kim says.

"Oh ok" jerry says.

"Well got to go just wanted to see if Rudy was here" Kim says.

"Ok bye" jerry says.

They walk away

"That boy is weird" Mrs. Crawford says.

"That is jerry for you, always acting crazy" Kim says laughing.

**Kim's House**

"That was awesome" jack says jumping up from the couch.

"Boys" Kim says smiling at her boyfriend.

"Kimmy you're back" Jack runs over and kisses her passionately.

"Someone missed me" Kim says breathless.

"Jack come on the game is back on" Kim's dad says.

"Coming" Jack pulls Kim in to one more kiss then leaves.

"Mom I am going on a run be back soon" Kim says.

She runs upstairs puts on her shorts, tank top, sip up jacket and some sneakers.

**Kim's run**

**Kim is running listening to Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavgine. **

"Who are you?" Kim says.

The person puts tap on her mouth hand throws her in a van.

**Back At Kim's House**

"Hey where is Kim? Jack asks.

"She went on a run." Kim's mom says.

"Oh Ok"

Jack's phone starts ringing.

"Hello."

"Hello Jack, I have your little Kim"

"What, do you mean have her?" Jack asks worried.

"You do everything I tell you and she doesn't die"

"When I find you I am going to make your life hell" Jack yells into the phone.

"I doubt that" The person laughs.

He hangs up.

"Who was that Jack?" Kim's dad asks.

"Someone kidnapped Kim" Jack says angry.

**Thanks for reading sorry for the cliffy. Please Review! Faster you review the next chapter will be up tonight!**


	13. Finding Kim

**Hey guys here is part two, I know you guys want to find out what happened. **

"What?"

"They got her I don't know who it is but I am going to find out" Jack says.

"Do they want money? " He asks.

"They didn't say, but I am going to call my grandfather and ask him for some money" Jack says dialing.

"Jack honey maybe we should call the police" Mrs. Crawford says

"I am not calling the police I am going find whoever did this and kill them" He says very angry.

"Jack calm down "Kim's dad says.

"Don't try and clam me down, where does Kim normally run? He asks.

"Just down the street and back" her mom answers.

"Great we will start their if they dropped something we can find them" He says walking out the door.

"I am coming too" Her dad says.

**Kidnappers**

"It seems jack cares much about you" the person says.

"HE will kill you "Kim says.

"This isn't about you it about jack's grandfather" The man says angrily.

"Why do you have me here then?" she says.

"Because if jack comes so does grandfather" the man says.

"Now if you stop asking questions and shut up then you will not die" the man says coldly.

"Fine" Kim says.

**Jack's House**

They walk into a closet.

"So how do you have all of this? Kim's father asks.

He sees darts, guns, and ninja suits.

"I have to be prepared my grandfather set this up when he trained me" Jack says.

"HE knew this would happen?"

"No, he didn't but just in case someone tried to come after me "

"Are we in serious danger?"

"Nothing I can't handle, I am going to get Kim back I promise"

Jack grabs the weapons and gets in his car. HE gets a text.

Now come to this address Jack and nothing will happen there better not be any police.

**To The Kidnappers**

"Jack glad you could make it" the person says.

"Kim are you ok?" Jack asks ignoring the man.

"I am fine now that you are here" She kisses jack.

"Aw, the couple is reunited "

"What do you want?"Jack asks clearly agitated.

"2 million in cash, I just want what your grandfather owes me."

"Here you go "Jack hands him the money and stabs him with a sleeping dart.

"Jack where did you get 2 million dollars?" Kim asks.

"My grandpa is super rich Kim." Jack says with a smile on his face.

"Oh ok" she walks over to him and kisses him.

"I thought they were going to kill you"

"I thought they were too but luckily I have an amazing boyfriend." Kim says.

"Now let's get out of here before we actually get killed I have a feeling this is not over." Jack says looking around.

**Someone's POV**

"The boy is right this is far from over, I will get my revenge one way or another. Jack Brewer better watch out because I am coming for him."

**Thanks for reading everyone I know I know really short huh. Sorry I just wanted to give you a part two. Please Review and give me idea's I love to hear your opinions.**


	14. What do you think?

**Hey kick lover here is a short little chapter. Sorry I am just really busy.**

**Kim's POV**

I am happy to be back in jack's arms I know he feels bad about me getting kidnapped. I want to know what is going on maybe this has something to do with my house getting broken into. These people have been after us for a long time. When Kai kidnapped us I figured something was up but I didn't' know it had something to do with jack. I mean everything was going all good now this mess. I just want to find out who did this so we can move on.

**Jack's POV**

What am I supposed to tell her? I mean grandpa said people were going to try and kill me but why. He never told me but I have to find out. The people I love are in danger and I don't want anyone dying or getting hurt because of me. Kim got kidnapped I don't know what they would have done to her if I hadn't found her. I am just glad she safe maybe I should just stay away from her for awhile so she want get in any danger. Knowing Kim that will never happen so I have to protect her from whoever this is.

**Person's POV**

This kid thinks he can outsmart me he better think again. I am going to kill him his little girlfriend and anyone who gets in my way. I want revenge I am not going to stop until I get it one way or another. Can you guess who I am? I will give them a hint I have known about them since they were kids.

**Thanks for reading again sorry it is so short. Who do you think this person is? Review Please!**


	15. Just In Love

**Hey everyone sorry I took so long for me to update. I have been super busy with school. Summer is coming and I will have plenty of time to write. **

**Kim's House**

"Jack you should go home we have school in the morning." Kim says worried.

"Kim I am not leaving you here alone." Jack says still pacing around the room.

"My parents are downstairs jack I will be fine." Kim says as she tries to get him to sit down.

"I know but..."

"I am going to be fine." Kim says as she kisses him.

"Ok fine but call me if you need anything." Jack tells her.

"OK." She kisses him and hugs him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The Next morning at School**

"Whoa." Jack says as someone pulls him in to the janitor's closet.

"It's me." Kim says and kisses him passionately.

"Why did you pull me in here?" Jack asks.

"Duh, to do this." She pulls him into a deep kiss and he wraps his hands around her waist.

"Well I am glad you did." Jack says as he pulls away.

"Come on let's get to class." She giggles.

**Jack's House**

"Ugh, I hate homework." Jack says.

"Oh suck it up." Kim says as she pushes him back on the bed and climbs on top of him.

"Now this I like." He kisses her and puts his hand on her leg she deepens the kiss. You know what happens next so I am not saying anything.

**1 hour later they finish up their homework**

"I got to go my mom is probably wondering where I am." Kim says.

"I'll drive you." Jack says jumping up.

"I can walk." Kim says and grabs backpack.

"I am not letting my beautiful girlfriend walk." Jacks says as he kisses Kim.

"Ok, fine." Kim giggles.

**Kim's House**

"I really wanted to stay over but after what happened two days ago my parents are being very overprotective." Kim says.

"I know I am too." Jack says he wrap his arms around her waist.

"Night I will see you tomorrow." Kim says and she kisses him.

"Maybe I can stay the night tomorrow and we can..." jack says.

"Jack my parents are in the kitchen."

"I was going to say watch a movie."

"No you weren't."

"Your right I wasn't." he kisses her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading sorry it is so short. More drama next chapter. Review Please!**


	16. Kick

**Hey everyone so I really don't know where this story is going so if you have any ideas on how to make it better put it in the review's or PM me. **

**Jack's Grandfather's House**

"I am glad you came." His grandfather says.

"Well considering what happened last time I was debating." Jack says crossing his arms.

"I know, I am sorry I dragged Kim and you into my problem."

"Exactly your problem, I am still in high school and trying to not get kidnapped again." Jack says.

"Ok, but who do you think this is? Clearly it is someone you know, I know who kidnapped Kim it was Carson's father."

"Duh, Carson and Kai they have been wanting to get back at me for beating them." Jack says.

"We just have to find out what they are planning."

"No, you have to I have to go pick up Kim we have school." Jack says grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Be safe, use what I taught you." His grandfather shouts.

"I will." Jack says.

**Kim's House**

"Jack can I ask you a favor?" Mr. Crawford says.

"Sure." jack says

"I have to go out of town on business for a week could you stay here with Kim." He asks.

"Yeah no problem, is your wife going with you?"

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow I just want to make sure she stay's safe." He says.

"Don't worry I will keep her safe." Jack says.

"Thanks, bye kimmy I am leaving." He says.

"Bye dad." Kim says coming down the stairs hugging him. He leaves

"Morning." He pulls her by the waist closer to him and kisses her passionately.

"Morning." She giggles.

"So your dad wants me to stay here with you while he goes out of town." Jack says holding her hand as the walk to the car.

"Yay, finally we can have fun I feel like my parents have been watching be like a haw. I mean I know someone kidnapped me but I really need my freedom." Kim says.

"Don't worry we are going to have tons of fun." He kisses her cheek.

**After School at Jack's House**

**Making Cookies**

"Come on Kim let me stir." Jack says pouring in the chocolate chips.

"Fine." Kim says letting him take the spoon.

"Ok they are done let's put them into the oven. I want to eat them." Kim says getting the cookie sheet and spooning them on. Jack lean's in and kisses her.

"I love you." Jack says.

"I love you too." Kim says putting the cookie in the oven and starts cleaning up the mess. Until jack throws flour in her hair.

"Why?" Kim says she throws some at him.

"This war now." Jack says and he grabs a handful they slip on the floor and Kim lands on top of jack.

"I won." Kim says.

"No you didn't." jack says kissing her softly on the lips and helping her up.

"Now I have to take a shower." Kim says.

"Come on you can borrow one of my shirts." Jack takes her upstairs.

After Kim takes a shower she puts on jack's shirt and a pair of jeans she left there and they have cookies and milk.

"Come on we have to get you home." Jack says stuffing one more cookie in his mouth.

"I can't wait until tomorrow we I can go to sleep in your arms.' Kim says kissing him.

"Me too, you know I love you." Jack says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Kim says she kisses him again.

**Thanks for reading I know there is no drama in this chapter but the next one it will be a whole lot. Please review!**

**Love you lots,**

**Layla**


	17. My Heart Belongs With You

**Hey everyone so since I am really busy with my other stories I am going to have three more chapters for this story and then end it. Please check out my new kick story High School. Please Review!**

**Kim's House**

"Jack, wake up." Kim says.

"Oh sorry I fell asleep waiting on you to wake up. You're dad called me early this morning when I was practicing." Jack says.

"Oh ok." Kim says.

"Oh and uh Kim you are still in your bra and panties." Jack says looking her up and down.

"I'll be right back." Kim say running upstairs and putting on a jean mini skirt and an orange tank top.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Kim says.

"No." jack says and grabs her by the waist and kisses her.

"I am going to go make breakfast want to help?" Kim says.

"Only if I get one more kiss." Jack says and Kim kisses him.

"I can get used to this." Kim says.

They eat bacon and eggs. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it jack?" Kim says.

"Um, no one." Jack says looking at the paper that was on the ground.

"I heard a knock I think someone was there." Kim says walking up behind him.

"I have to go I will call you later." Jack says and kisses her.

"Jack we were supposed to be going to school." Kim says yelling at him.

She looks down and sees the paper that says.

**It's Time Jack**

She jumps in her car and follows him.

**Some Where**

"Did you get my message?" a man says.

"Yes, are you sure that it is time?" jack says grabbing his weapons.

"They are not going to back down if you want to protect her then you have to fight." The man says.

"I have too I love her." Jack says.

**Kim's Pov**

Why does he have to protect me? I don't understand what is going on.

"They are coming jack."

"Let's do this." Jack says as ninja's come at him he dodges them and sends a kick to one of their stomachs.

One of the ninja's hit jack in the head with the bow staff and knocks him down jack get back up and punches him but one of them attack's him from behind and hits him in the head again.

"JACK." Kim says and comes out from behind the corner.

"Kim get out of here now it is not safe." Jack says weakly.

"No, I am not leaving you." Kim says.

"Get her she is the one we need." One of the ninja's says.

"Jack what the hell do they mean?" Kim says.

"I will explain later." Jack says trying to get up.

"You might have a concussion." Kim says looking at the blood coming out of his head.

"Or a serious injury." She says.

"Take him Kim; I will deal with this alone." The man says.

"No, you can't take them by yourself." Kim says.

"I am here I will help him." Jack's grandfather says.

**The Hospital**

"Jack you're awake finally." Kim says.

"Kim what am I doing here and oh no the fight what happened?" jack says trying to get up.

"You got hit in the head hard and your grandfather is there taking care of it." Kim says.

"Kim you have to go they will find you someone wants you and me dead. I tried to keep you away but they found us and next time when I say I have to go you are to stay at home. I can take care of myself." Jack says.

"Yeah, clearly you can take care of yourself uh hello look where you are." Kim says.

"Come on we have to get home." Jack says.

"You are not going anywhere until the doctor releases you." Kim says and kisses him.

"I love you but sometimes you really don't listen." Jack says.

"I love you too; it is for your own good ok." Kim says.

"Fine, go get the doctor and see when I can get out of here."

"Ok." Kim says and kisses him.

**Thanks for reading yeah I know you guys were like aw they are going to have a no drama filled week together. It is not over to the fat lady sings. LOL Please Review!**

**Love ya3**


	18. Sneak Attack

**Hey everyone sorry for wait I have tried to figure out how to close out this story. I made a bunch of stories and I am having a hard time keeping up with them. I will probably make a sequel of this story. Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

* * *

**Kim's House**

"We have to get out of Seaford Kim." Jack says.

"I hope that's the concussion talking because that is a really stupid idea." Kim says.

"If we stay here they are going to keep coming after us and maybe are families ." jack says.

"I am not going to be a runaway jack, this is your problem not mine I got dragged into this remember." Kim says.

"I did too this isn't our problem." jack says.

"Well it you grandfather there is no our in this situation. Maybe we just should see each other anymore. I am not going to put my family in danger because of you so if I have to stay away from you I will." Kim says.

"Kim, I love you can't just walk out on us." jack says.

"Get out Jack NOW." Kim says angrily.

"Kim." Jack says calmly .

"No, I don't want to be with you anymore I am tired of getting hurt." Kim says crying.

"I'm sorry." jack says .

"Sorry isn't good enough." Kim says and slams the door in his face.

* * *

**Jack's Grandfathers House**

"Kim broke up with me ." Jack says.

"I never wanted too hurt you jack you shouldn't be involved with this." his grandfather.

"It's too late." jack says and walks down into the safe room.

"That was amazing." his grandfather says shutting the door.

"I didn't know you could act that good Kim." Jack says wrapping his arm around her waist.

" I didn't know either." Kim says kissing him passionately.

"Are you sure no one saw you?." jack says.

"Positive after you left I went through the woods and got into the car you sent no one saw me." Kim says.

"Good." Grandfather says.

"They were definitely listening in because looking at the cameras outside your house and mine they have at least five guys staged in the front. But none in the back." jack says going through the footage.

"This was a genius plan." Kim says.

"Hello I am a genius." jack says.

"Shut up." Kim says and hits him.

**Flashback **

"If they think we broke up they wouldn't bother you anymore." jack says.

"The perfect sneak attack that way we are steps ahead of them." Kim says.

"Exactly, we have to make it look real ok." jack says.

"I can do that." Kim says.

" I will have the car ready in the woods. Make sure no one sees you then we meet in the safe room it is sound proof and it has cameras." jacks grandfather says.

"Let's do this." jack says and kisses Kim.

**End Of Flashback **

"We take them out one by one" jack says.

"Then who ever is the leader of this charade will have no choice but to show himself." Kim says.

"How do we draw them out of their hiding spots?." jack says.

"Nothing a hot brunette in a tight short dress can't do. These are guys they are going to be focused on my ass perfect for you guys to attack them." Kim says looking through her duffel bag.

"You are not a brunette." jack says.

"Now I am." Kim says and puts on the wig and takes of her jacket.

"Damn you look hot." Jack says staring at her.

"Told you it would work." Kim says.

"Jack put your eyeballs back into your eye sockets." his grandfather says.

"Oh right, let's get this plan into action." Jack says and walks over to Kim pulling her into a kiss and Kim whispers into his ear.

"Stay focused and you can take the dress off later." Kim says seductively.

Jack just nods and gets the weapons out.

"What did you tell him?." his grandfather asks.

"Something to keep him focused." kim says and smiles.

"Ok, then time for his plan to go into action." jack says.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone I know it's short the next one will be longer. Please Review!**


	19. Demons Of Your Past

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter. I don't know when I am going to make a new kick story. Also, follow my other kick story high school it is really different from the show. New enemies and new people and kick may break up a couple of times. Anyway, thanks for all you support on this story.**

**Song To Listen Too : Fire Starter by Demi Lovato.**

**In The Woods **

"Ready." Jack says.

"Set." His grandfather says.

"Go." Kim says and walks out into the street talking on the phone.

"Wait, they are getting up." jacks grandfather says before jack attacks.

**Bad People **

"Who is that hot chick?." one of them says.

"Focus we are supposed to keep an eye on the brewers." Another guy says.

"They haven't done anything and we have sat here for hours. Why can't we look at someone else like her." the guy says.

"Fine."

**Someone's Pov**

Jack comes up behind the three hugs and the bushes and stabs them with sleeping darts and ties them up and drags them back to the house .

* * *

**Grandfathers House**

"Ok, you guys could've helped me drag them back here." Jack says sitting down getting a drink.

"So what do we do now wait?." Kim says and sits on jacks lap.

"Yes, when they don't report back in than whoever the boss is will come here." John says.

"Ok, then." Jack says and walks out of the safe room with Kim.

* * *

**Jacks Room**

"I just want this do be over with." Kim says.

"I know me too." Jack says.

"Promise me when this is over we'll go on a vacation."Kim says.

"Promise." Jack says and kisses her and she deepens the kiss as jack pushes her gently against the wall. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as jack crashes onto the bed and unzips her dress and she pulls his shirt off. He kisses her neck and Kim rolls over on top of him he hands tangled in his hair kissing him roughly. He unsnaps her bra and throws it on the floor. She unbukles his pants on slides them off . They shed the rest of their clothes and jack slips into her as she moans . As he kisses him with passion.

"I love you." Kim says.

"I love you too." Jack says.

Jacks phone rings.

"Hello." Jack says.

"He's here." his grandfather says.

"Were on are way." Jack says.

They put on their clothes and rush downstairs to the safe room.

* * *

**The Safe Room**

"Ok, Jack we might have to fight." John says.

" Lets do this ." Jack says.

"Don't get caught up in it remember your training. Don't let your emotions get in the way." John says .

"I know, this is what you trained me for I'm not letting you down." Jack says.

"I'm ready." Kim says and kisses Jack.

* * *

**The Fight **

"We meet again." The man says.

"It can't be." John says.

"Hello Father." The man says.

... To Be continued...

* * *

**Cliffhanger sorry about that hope you liked this short chapter. I named the grandfather John. The last chapter is coming soon. Please review!**


	20. There's Always Something

**Hey everyone so this is the last chapter this was my first kick story and I think I did pretty good. I might do a sequel I don't know yet. Anyways, here is the last chapter.**

"Wait what do you mean father?" Jack says.

"This is your uncle Kai's father." John says.

"So you mean that your son is after us?" Jack says throwing his hands up.

"After you I'm not after you Kai is that's why I came here." He says.

"So what's your name?" Kim says.

"Mark." He says.

"You're lying I know it kai isn't that powerful." Jack says.

"Smart boy."Mark says laughing.

"What do you want?" John says.

"Jack, I want him dead." Mark says.

"That's not going to happen. This is not how I raised you why can't you be more like your brother." John says.

"Why can't you be more like your brother that's all you ever say? I'm never going to be like him." Mark says.

"Why do you want to kill me I never did anything to you?" Jack says confused.

"Yeah I mean jack is family to you." Kim says putting a strong grip on jack's arm.

Kai walks in.

"Dad just stop it ok jack is my cousin and yeah he is better than me. I hate that but I am not going to kill him. I'm with grandpa this time I'm tired of being the enemy." Kai says and walks to stand by jack.

Kim and Jack look at back and forth at each other.

"So why do you want to kill me?" Jack asks again.

"Don't you know jack you are the one the piece to this entire puzzle if you stay alive then my side will lose because you are the only one who can defeat us." Mark says.

"What do you mean the one?" Jack says in quotations.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Mark says.

"HE doesn't need to know right now Mark." John says.

"Know what damn it someone tell me." Jack says.

"You are a knight jack and there is legend that they will return and you are there leader a descended of the most powerful and strongest knight. I think it completely shit and some fake ass crap. But they think it's real and every a hundred years it happens." Kai says.

"Ok, really I mean is this some kind of joke." Jack says laughing.

"I'm with jack and Kai on this guys it seems like some kind of movie." Kim says.

"This is real." Mark says.

"Ok, well I don't believe it so you don't have to kill me and I am going home to get some sleep we have school into morning." Jack says.

"Me too, Kai do you need a ride?" Kim says and grabs jack's hand.

"Yes, thanks and dad lay off this crap I am so sick of this and so is mom." Kai says and walks off with Kim and jack.

"Son I know that this is real and jack has to be ready. I don't care who's side you're on you are my son and no legend is going to break apart my family. We need to convince Jack and your brother they are so alike." John says and runs his hands over his face.

"I know." Mark says.

**Kim's House**

"What a long day." Kim says.

"Kai's speech really shocked me." Jack says pulling Kim closer to him.

"I know right and your uncle is a real nut case." Kim says.

"Yep." Jack says.

"Do you believe you grandfather though about the whole knight thing?" Kim asks.

"I don't know what to believe." Jack says.

"I know one thing." Kim says.

"What?" Jack says.

"How much I love you." Kim says.

"I love you too." Jack says and kisses her

**Thanks for reading everyone so the whole knight thing is just something I thought of to bring a twist. I might do a sequel to further explain that whole situation and if jack is ever going to believe them and more kick of course. Please review guys and thanks for all your support on this story.**


End file.
